dreamsofthe7fandomcom-20200214-history
Millicent Massey
Millicent Massey 26, archeologist, scholar; 5'11”; a big boned athletic-looking young woman with stooped poor posture, dirty blond hair, intense green eyes, and a far away look. She is quiet and is usually smoking; occasionally drinking from a flask. She rarely looks directly at the person who is talking to her, and often looks at her feet or cuticles, and seems pretty clueless about social situations (she's nerdy). Ms. Massey received her education from Radcliffe College in Boston, Massachusetts. Ms. Massey has worked all over the world with several world-renowned archaeologists in Greece, Turkey, Egypt, Chile, Honduras and Guatemala. She speaks several languages, including several that are arcane. Interview with Mary Gordon; Boston, Massachusetts Oh Milli, what a sweet thing! In school she was just this big boned shy girl with her cute little nose firmly planted in some book! She was tall and stooped, and I saw something there in those pretty green eyes and I made it my mission to pull that sweet dear out of her shell! And let me tell you, a little sweetness and Milli is yours – not to say she's a push over, oh no, far from it, she can be more stubborn than a mule, but she's a little bit clueless when it comes to, oh, how do you say this? Um, she's not so good with reading people. The dear is a bit oblivious, actually. But oh she's smart! So a little sweet talk, a few compliments, and Milli was doing what was good for her, and not being so darn stubborn! Oh, and also, I know she always felt a bit different, but that all changed when we brought her out! After some intense coaching, she became a hit at the dances, and all the boys wanted to dance with her! But the dances were never really her thing – actually, she never really had a boyfriend – spent most of her time with Dr. Bishop – oh, Dr. Bishop! What a shockingly exciting woman! We all loved her! I think Milli was her favorite pupil in the whole crazy school. Don't you believe those nasty rumors about Milli and Dr. Bishop! That old Radcliffe was a hothouse of jealous girls, and everyone, I mean, everyone was jealous of Milli's closeness to the divine Dr. Bishop! And last I heard, Mili was gallivanting around the world with Dr. Armitage and Dr. Bishop! I expect greatness from that girl! Interview with Dr. Zealia Bishop; Cambridge, Massachusetts, I'm not exactly sure why this is necessary, but I respect any chance to talk about Ms. Massey, who is a gifted scholar and a dear friend. Her command of archaeological methods and history is nothing short of profound. In the last four years, since leaving Radcliffe, she has worked with Sir Arthur John Evans in Southern Europe, Hiram Bingham in Chile, and of course with Dr. Henry Armitage and myself in Egypt. That is an absolutely astonishing record, but it's not surprising when one considers her bountiful skills. She recently wrote me to tell me about the exciting excavation she worked on with John Lloyd Stephens in Meso-America, which is why I assume you are interested in her. Well, I commend you in approaching Ms. Massey and can tell you, without a doubt, that she can lead her own excavation. That said, I'm not entirely sure of her leadership abilities, but if anyone can rise to the challenge, it's Milli. Contacts: Dr. Zealia Bishop Dr. Henry Armitage Society of Antiquaries of London